


Starry-Eyed

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes are dreamy and bright and you could lose yourself in them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> oh look another gamtav fic. I'd suggest listening to the first cd of sound of the smiths while reading. especially "hand in glove" and "the boy with the thorn in his side"

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you are on a date with your longtime boyfriend Gamzee Makara. You just finished with dinner, and as you walk to the carnival on the edge of town you smile, your hand in his as he swings them between you, a large smile on his face. You put a hand in your coat pocket, making sure the small box is still there before you let your mind wander, eyes still on Gamzee.

You still remember the day you met him in high school, the thin, gangly, starry-eyed kid with a mass of unkempt curls and baggy clothes. You'd seen him here and there, but never had the nerve to say anything. It was by chance you came together, getting signed up for a project in art class. You'd never been too good at it, but Gamzee was the best in class, his pieces always ending up on the wall of the classroom and hanging in the office. You were assigned a small mural-type painting on paper as big as you, and you'd been nervous about it before this stick figure with hair had flopped down next to you, turned, and given you the biggest, sleepiest smile you'd ever seen.

"Hey bro. Name's Gamzee. You ready to get your motherfuckin art on?"

You've been almost inseparable ever since.

Gamzee turned out to have a lot of things in common with you, and was easy to get along with. You rapped, and talked about all sorts of things, him getting lost in your stories and you spending hours listening to him go on about everything and anything. He became one of your closest friends, and over the years you began to develop a crush. Aradia and Nepeta had told you to ask him out right away but you'd been a bit nervous, unsure what would happen if you took the leap from friendship to something more. It turns out you didn't have to worry, when you admitted your feelings he'd beamed, saying he'd had a crush on you for years.

It was easy after that. You'd graduated together, gone to universities close by, moved in together. You learned every inch of his skin, every freckle and hair. You'd smile as he bounced down the sidewalk, as if he'd float off the face of the earth without your hand to anchor him. You'd lay in bed on sleepy, lazy mornings, running a hand through his curls and counting his long, dark eyelashes, looking into the lilac irises seeming to be made of glitter and stars. He's like a comet, bright and beautiful and uncontrollable, and you knew after the third date that you wanted to spend forever with him, to learn and relearn every part of him, to know him as well as you know yourself.

You've been waiting for this night for at least a year now, and as you hold his long, delicate hand in your own and the small velvet box in the other, you grin as big as he does, the light of the carnival throwing colors and shadows as you get close.

You walk through the place, picking up your pace as Gamzee all but drags you along, having spotted a game he wants to try. He ends up winning, knocking over all the bottles and handing you a large bear with a grin. You grin back, holding it under your arm as you take hold of his hand again, walking to the ferris wheel and soon climbing in. You ask the operator if he can let you both stop at the top and he smiles and agrees, and you sit down with Gamzee, who's already kicking his feet with a smile. You grin, setting the bear in your lap and buckling yourself in, setting the safety bar down over your laps before the wheel lurches and you start your ascent into the dark purple sky.

Your car stops at the very top, giving you both a bird's eye view of the whole carnival and a good portion of the town. But as you pull the little velvet box out of your pocket, you only have eyes for your boyfriend, eyes wide and smiling as he looks down at the people and rides and lights below.

You smile, calling his name quietly so his big, starry eyes turn to you, the reflections of the lights and stars making them shine. Your smile grows even more fond, and you take a quick breath before speaking up, breaking the silence to ask the question you've been wanting to ask for years now.

"Gamzee Makara, you are the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He's unusually quiet for a couple seconds, and you soon realize that he's about to cry, eyes bright and shiny with unshed tears. You lean in a little, about to ask if he's alright before he launches himself at you, hugging you tight and making the car shake and swing before he speaks, voice shaky with tears.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

You grin, hugging him back as the car slows to a stop. You slip the ring on his finger, wipe the tears from his eyes, and kiss him as the ferris wheel starts going back down. He's resting his head on your shoulder by the time your car is at the bottom, grinning and staring at the ring on his finger as if it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

You both walk through the carnival hand in hand, his left hand in your right, your fingers running along the gold band on his finger. Neither of you hide the wide smiles on your faces, and when you look into his big starry eyes your heart skips a beat, and you squeeze his hand a little tighter. You spend that night hand in hand, grinning at each other and so happy you could cry. You head home and curl up with the love of your life, and you know that his bright eyes will always be home, the feeling of his hand in yours, of his lips on yours. With him, you're home.


End file.
